So far there is no similar product found in the market. Typically, an apparatus that adopts lighting to obtain decorative effects has a structure that directly supports light bulbs or light bulb series on a rigid fixture. Those decorative lighting apparatuses mainly use the arrangements and flickering of light to achieve a particular effect.
The present invention primarily provides an innovative design that is totally different from a conventional one in that translucent decorative boards with various profiles are used in association with illumination by indirect light sources. This concept was never suggested before.
Now the structure and features of the present invention will be described in detail with reference to the accompanying drawings.